1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to transfer apparatus, and more particularly, to a rotatable transfer apparatus with a plurality of interfaces to connect to electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
A transfer apparatus generally includes a plurality of interfaces, such as a universal serial bus (USB), and a video graphics array (VGA), for example. The plurality of interfaces of the transfer apparatus are normally located about different positions of the transfer apparatus. A user needs to select one of the interfaces each time in order to transfer different data signals. However, the different positions are inconvenient for the user to find a desired interfaces.
Although some transfer apparatus have been designed to have a rotatable mechanism used for selecting the interfaces, when the rotatable mechanism is rotated, the friction resulted in the rotatable mechanism may easily result in serious abrasion to a fixing unit of the rotatable mechanism. Accordingly, if the transfer apparatus is used many times, the fixing unit may become abraded, and a lifetime of the transfer apparatus may be shortened.
What is needed, therefore, is a transfer apparatus which can overcome the described limitations.